happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Wind
Breaking Wind is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twentieth of Internet season 3, and the seventy-fourth overall. HTF's Episode Description There’s a bad wind blowing into town and it’s up to Splendid to rise to the occasion! Plot Splendid is reading a book that makes him sad, and then the TV turns on with a weather announcement. Lumpy appears as a news caster and a tornado approaches behind him. Splendid heads out to stop the commotion but also takes the book with him. Lumpy, cameraman mole and Giggles, Cuddles and Flaky are by a barn watching the tornado which comes dangerously close, and soon sucks up them all expect for Flaky who is behind a fence. Splendid saves Lumpy but then loses his book, he ties Lumpy up with the microphone cord so he can obtain his book, but it too gets caught up on his own foot. As he tries to rescue his book being sucked away, his pulling crushes Lumpy. He uses his laser eyes to cut the cord. His book loses pages, and Splendid shoots through Cuddles, cutting him in half, as he flies to get it. He manages to get each page and continue reading the book, the last page is seen in the heart of the tornado. With all his might, Splendid breathes in and exhales the tornado into him, Giggles falls to the ground and lands on some cushions but then bounces onto some sharp pitchforks then is finished off but more bouncing sharp tools. The last page of the book floats down to Splendid's hands, but then his stomach rumbles, and he lets out a huge fart. The powerful blast skins Flaky to bone, and intoxicates the entire earth. Handy crashes his truck into Toothy and Disco Bear is poisoned by the air. Petunia lights a match to see in the dark landscape, but the flame reacts with the gas and sets the world on fire. Splendid emerges unharmed from the burnt landscape, he reads the last page, and is unsatisfied. Moral "It's an ill wind that blows no good." Deaths #Lumpy is crushed by his microphone cord tied around him when Splendid flies. #Cuddles is broken in half when Splendid flies through him. #Giggles is impaled on a set of pitchforks and many other sharp objects land on her and is also decapitated. #Flaky's flesh is burnt to bone by Splendid's blast. #Toothy is hit by Handy's truck that loses control. #Handy and Disco Bear are intoxicated by the gas. #Every possible kind of living thing was killed because of the fart of Splendid. Goofs *When Splendid is reading a book, part of Splendid's patagium passes through his arm. *When Lumpy is tied by a cord, Flaky doesn't appear by the fence, but she reappears afterward. *Lumpy's antlers switch places once. *They put Toothy as a featuring character and he only appear in one shot while Lumpy was more of a featuring character. Trivia #The Sneak Peek and Teaser is announced in Mondo Shows Website. #When Splendid heard the news the music is similar to the title card of See What Develops #The book Splendid is reading is a reference to the Twilight novel or C.S. Lewis' book 'Words to Live By'. #The Sneak Peek shows Splendid crying on a book, Lumpy being a reporter, The Mole being a cameraman, Cuddles and Giggles looking at something in the sky and Giggles falling down with a shovel and a piece of wood. #This is the first time that Splendid cries. #Truffles can be seen hiding behind the barn when Lumpy floats away. #A teaser of this was released on the 1st of October, 2012. It shows Splendid watching the news about a striking tornado then he goes off. Meanwhile, Lumpy and the others are sucked up by the tornado. #This is the second episode to show a tornado, the first is Just Desert. #This is Disco Bear's second appearance in season 3. He last appeared in Wrath of Con, which also coincidentally stars Splendid. #Apparently, Splendid actually is breaking wind in this episode. This is the first episode where a character does this onscreen. #This is the first time Splendid kills Flaky without killing Russell and Nutty as well. #This is the first time Splendid did nothing to save Giggles. #This is the first time that Splendid interests more in his novel than in his job. #This is the 2nd time Petunia killed someone. #This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring and appearing characters die while the starring character survives. #Flaky's death is similar to her death in Boo Do You Think You Are? #Flaky's death might be a reference to Sarah Connor's death in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where she died while holding to a fence, though in Flaky's case it wasn't caused by an inferno. #This is the first time that Truffles has a certain death. #This is one of only four episodes where Lumpy dies first. The others being Milkin' It, Get Whale Soon, and I've Got You Under My Skin. #Lumpy's death is similar to Toothy's death in one of the Comics and Nutty's death in A Sight for sore Eyes. #Giggles' death is similar to her death in Royal Flush,Cub's death in Chip Off the Ol' Block and Shifty's death in Who's to Flame?. #Flaky's death is also similar to Lumpy's death in Just Desert and Giggles' death in See What Develops (also caused by Splendid). #Toothy's death is similar to Sniffles' injury in A Sight for sore Eyes and Cuddles death in Happy New Year. #The circumstance of Petunia lighting a match to see through the gas clouds and then reacts with the match with enough strength to kill the entire planet is similar to the Mole's circumstance of lighting a match to see in the dark and then killing the entire town in Who's to Flame?. Gallery HTF_74_Breaking_01-680x382.jpg|Splendid is crying on a book HTF 74 Breaking 02-680x382.jpg|Lumpy is reporting on something HTF_74_Breaking_03-680x382.jpg|Giggles is falling Breaking Wind Truffles.JPG|Truffles appears again! Breaking wind.png|Splendid actually breaking wind! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3